His Shirt
by stunninglythere
Summary: His dark blue shirt hung off the doorknob, calling to her, inviting her to the familiarity she craved. It was on in moments, breathing in the scent that only ever belonged to him. KxS Complete


Inspired by Shontelle's T-Shirt.

Read&Review.  
I like to know what you guys think. C:

**Disclaimer: Characters are merely borrowed from Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

"_Oh come on forehead! You said you would earlier!"_

Sakura was quite exasperated by Pig's, er, Ino's continuous badgering that started over fifteen minutes ago. It couldn't be helped, the desire to go out had waned into zero hope.

"I don't want to anymore. Just tell Hinata and Tenten that I'll see them later. I'm going now, I'll see you tomorrow Pig." Sakura sighed, placing the phone back into its charger and disconnecting the phone line all the while. Knowing Ino, that woman would continue calling her no matter what until she gave in and there wasn't any way Sakura would be giving in tonight.

"You're kidding me…" Sakura said softly as she looked around the bedroom. Clothes were literally thrown every where, taking most of the space in it. The once neatly made king sized bed overtaken by short dresses, skirts, and tops scattered about.

Originally, Sakura couldn't decide what to wear. This skirt with that top, this dress or that dress with this necklace or that bangle. Clothes were overrated and matching them up just made it all the more difficult. And then there were the shoes… Which heel went with what and what color that would best compliment the outfit. Unfortunately, Sakura only had grabbed one shoe from each pair trying her best to decide, but in the very end, the shoes were missing what she had been for the last few months: its partner.

He'd been gone for a few months, the mission taking him far out in Wind Country even further than Suna. She missed him terribly and Ino knew, which was why she had bothered to ask Sakura to go out in the first place, but that wasn't happening. Instead, Sakura was now putting her clothes back into their proper places: in hangers and inside the closet or dresser. Slowly she made her way around the room, gathering all the clothes and throwing them into a pile on the bed, hanging and putting everything as neatly as it once was.

"Phew." Sakura sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Happy that her stuff was back in her place, but saddened at her last thought of _him_.

"Where are you…?" Sakura said softly, as she walked toward the bed and sat herself down. Her back met the mattress a second later, expelling nearly all air within her body into the open room.

Less than lively emerald colored eyes wandered the room, searching. And then her eyes stopped, staring at the dark blue hanging off the doorknob. How could she have missed _that_ after all these months? It didn't matter because it was there and waiting. Quickly Sakura got up, her hand reaching out even before she was close enough to grab it. And then, it was in her hands, and she brought it up to her face, inhaling the scent she dearly missed.

It smelled of the earth's forest, a forest that was just hit with fresh rain, washing away the dirt and grime from the past days. It smelled just like _him,_ the very person she missed dearly… And the best of all was that the piece of blue fabric she currently held was one of his jounin shirts, the very one she ripped off as they were making love the night before he left for his mission.

Sakura could no longer resist, ripping off her underwear and bra, throwing on his oversized jounin shirt. The sleeves hung inches past the tips of her fingers and the hem reached mid-thigh, but it was _his_. She didn't care, her hands gripping the collar, and bringing it back to her nose, inhaling his forest scent in again.

Something so simple as his made her smile, enjoying what she had, before it was gone again. She walked toward the bed again; smile still on but legs wobbling side to side. Almost as if she were drunk off the very scent of _him_, enjoying every second as it traveled through her body, invading her very senses. It never took long, whenever _he_ was near that she would fall asleep. Even his scent caused her to slip away into the dark abyss, dreaming her worry and sadness away.

-

The soft wind of spring blew through the open window during the night causing the curtains to sway softly. The bedroom lit with the moonlight seeping through, highlighting the room, and the two figures on the bed.

He smiled, she hadn't moved a muscle, still laying on her left side. They finished their mission successfully a bit earlier than reasonably expected and thus decided to head back to Konoha, resting in Suna on the way back. Since he was also the captain, he then decided to push the last quarter of travel on the team, making it home a couple hours before sunrise. It had dawned on him how much he missed her considering it had been a few months since he had last seen her. Plus the fact that they were nearly home, he couldn't help but continue.

He had missed the way she laughed, her forehead furrowing whenever he brought out his coveted books, and her wonderful kisses most of all. Really, he just _needed_ her, knowing she'd be there, and couldn't wait.

Of course upon entering their room, he had expected her to be awake, just _knowing_ that he had arrived and simply waiting. But rather instead he had been surprised to arrive in the room to find her in a deep sleep, dressed in his jounin shirt, looking quite peaceful. Without wanting to disturb her, he had decided to shower, and forty minutes later arrived back in their bedroom. Yet still, she hadn't moved a muscle, her breaths deep and steady.

She was pure beauty, her pink hair splayed out behind her against the dark sheets that made their bed. Her succulent lips were slightly parted, inviting him to taste them after so long, but he had to resist. He made his way onto their bed, being careful not to disturb her deep sleep, quelling the feeling to be near the body he craved.

He brushed a tendril of hair away from her face, watching the rise and fall of her chest. The way his jounin shirt was a bit large for her petite form, the tips of her fingers just peeking out the end of his sleeves and the hem baring her upper thighs, it was all inviting. How he loved to in-between them, running his hands up the smooth, pale skin, and kissing his way up. Unable to resist any longer, he gave in, his fingertips lightly brushing upwards along her thigh, fully knowing she would wake in seconds.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, a tickling feeling running along her thigh waking her from the deep sleep she was in. Her mind was groggy, and her vision blurry, causing her to close them again. But even so, her mind told her that there was another in bed. A large warm hand was placed on her thigh, slowly traveling upward under the hem of _his_ shirt. But she knew, as her hand reached out, her finger running along his jaw line, and down his straight nose, across his cheekbone. Touching the face that only belonged to _him_. Her hand rose once more, letting her thumb run the length of the scar adorning his left eye and she smiled.

His hand slipped out from under the shirt she wore and promptly grasped her wrist, placing a kiss on the palm of her hand. Sakura opened her eyes, staring at the mass of silver hair and lazy, mismatched eyes across from her, a smile as big as hers plastered on his face. No words were needed as he pulled her closer to him, his hand guiding her head to meet his, kissing a pathway. He placed a kiss on her forehead, down to her cheek, to the tip of her nose, right to the corner of her mouth before finally allowing their lips to meet.

The kiss seemed nearly surreal, overtaking their senses, sending them into bliss. The tip of his tongue ran along her bottom lip, causing her lips to part, and his tongue to slip by tasting what she was willing to give. The intrusion of his seeking tongue left a hint of mint on hers before retreating back into the confines of his mouth. He nipped at her lower lip tenderly before pulling away, relishing the idea of being with _her_.

"Hi beautiful." His voice carried to her; the deep tones just as sensual as always. She smiled, the very voice excited her, and he was finally home. Unable to resist, she buried her neck into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply, thoroughly enjoying his forest smell that now surrounded her.

She heard him chuckle lightly, his arms wrapping around her, a sweet kiss placed on her head. Her head tilted upwards, her eyes peeking at him wide and filled with happiness.

"Missed you," Sakura said softly, bringing the collar of his jounin shirt up, resting on the bridge of her nose. She scrunched her face underneath and giggled.

He grinned, "I've missed you too… But what are you doing in my shirt?…" His fingers grasped the dark material, warm from being worn by her.

"Mhm, it smelled _just like you_. I couldn't resist and put it on."

"This looks like the same one I wore the night before I left…"

Sakura grinned madly, both knowing that it was one and the same. Throwing her right leg over his torso, she made him roll onto his back, allowing her to straddle him. Her covered hands slid up his chest just as his reached for her wrists, stopping them in place.

"I don't mind you wearing that…I was just surprised, to know that…" His hands released hers, instead reaching out grasping the hem of his shirt and pulled upwards. His mind clearly knowing that there was _nothing_ but skin underneath. "You were in nothing _but_ my shirt."

* * *

**the End.**

Review! Tell me what you liked/disliked/etc!

-Stunninglythere**  
**


End file.
